bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Townies
Dodgeball Townies I saw in a video that if they're placed in free roam, apparently they wander around school grounds as bullies. And I mean 'bullies' as in the clique, not as in their belligerent nature. Hua Xiong 20:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : ...buuuuut, I'm gonna have to ask the video maker to be certain. If that's how they are programmed, then I think it's worth a mention. Hua Xiong 20:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The Townies' dodgeball models are probably programmed as Bullies because the dropouts can't spawn at the school. They even disappear on campus during Complete Mayhem. It'd be nice if someone could go in and see what Gurney's clique is during The Gym Is Burning. Lithane 21:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Good point, but it's always possible he was scripted to be there for that mission specifically. I've seen pictures of a guy who managed to spawn greasers in the Blue Balls (lol) Clubhouse, and he even had Johnny Vincent as the 'bartender' (in other words, he just placed him behind the bar). There's another video where a person modded the Townies to spawn in the Boy's Dorm, but it's probable that he modded them to be students of a certain clique. ::: So while you could be on to something, I wouldn't be surprised if he's still considered a 'townie' during that mission. Hua Xiong 21:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just a final post. FouroSeven, you posted a link to a video supposedly "proving" your edit, but you have no proof that that video uses the default pedstats files; in fact, that's less likely, given how Edgar has a lead pipe on his hand, something that can only be done through the editing of this file. I barely added something new to this page myself, all the time I was editing out pointless edits from your end. I would have done the same thing with your last one too, so I'm thankful it has been protected from editing. Cheers. Clener74 (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) How did these pictures of the Townies get here? The Townies aren't on the soundboard, so where did these yearbook like pictures of them come from? Did someone make them? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 07:29, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :They were made by a user who was at the time named Mizu101. He also made pictures for Mr. Matthews and Miss Peters. The reason all of the above except Miss Peters look blurry I think is because he was using the computer version of the game and playing at low resolution - Miss Peters' image was made out of an image. Jeff (talk· ) 17:07, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm what if I were to make yearbook like photos for the townsfolk as well....? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 17:38, May 26, 2018 (UTC) September 2019 Can an admin fix an error in Clique Information because it explains that it's unknown if Clint went to Bullworth, but he did. He got expelled for running and illegal casino on campus. Thank you :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by LegendaryArte (talk • ) 09:53, September 15, 2019 :Done, thanks. RedIgnite (talk) 13:14, September 15, 2019 (UTC)